


A Hug Would Help?

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Qui-Gon needs a hug, Touch-Starved, Touch-deprived Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Mace Windu gives the nicest hugs in the Jedi Order. On one night, his friend desperately needs them.





	A Hug Would Help?

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was silent and dark, for it was well past midnight, and everybody was fast asleep in it; or should have been.

Mace Windu wandered through the empty corridors, searching for the source of the minor disturbance he had felt in the last few hours in the Force. He knew it wasn't danger, still, he felt it safer to look into the issue, in case anyone needed help nonetheless.

Soon the Force led him into the dimly lit garden, and as Mace walked slowly on one of the many paths, suddenly he heard a noise, and in the same time, waves of sadness reached him. Mace didn't hesitate, he followed the noise, and a few minutes later, in a small, well-hidden clearing, he found one of his fellow Jedi sitting under the trees and crying his heart out. Mace didn't know who it was yet, for the Jedi pulled his hood up to hide his face, but he was determined to help, however he could.

He walked closer, slowly, not wanting to scare the other, and when he looked up, Mace recognized him.

"Hey, Qui... What's wrong?" he asked gently as he, too, sat on the grass, facing his friend. "Why are you crying?"

As far as Mace knew, Qui-Gon shouldn't have had a reason to be so sad, still, he was here, in the garden in the middle of the night, weeping desperately into the sleeves of his robe. He looked thoroughly miserable and sad as he hugged his knees to his chest and tried to hold back his tears with absolutely no success.

"Something happened?" Mace asked, trying to find out what was the problem.

Qui-Gon shook his head, wiping his face, but the tears just kept coming.

"Nothing... Just... just... I'm f-fine, okay?" he sniffled, looking at anything but Mace.

"Well, you don't look fine to me at all... Perhaps I can help. Just tell me what's wrong" Mace encouraged him, but Qui-Gon just shrugged helplessly, his shoulders shaking as he tried to choke back his sobs.

Mace thought for a moment then made a mental facepalm that it occurred to him just now.

"A hug would help?" he asked, and when Qui-Gon nodded, he moved closer and cocooned his friend in a warm, protective embrace, holding him close and stroking his back comfortingly.

As soon as he was in his arms, Qui-Gon seemed to be calmer already. He buried his face into Mace's tunic and snuggled as close to him as he could, weeping silently into the worn fabric.

"That was the problem, right? You just needed someone to cuddle you for a while..." Mace murmured with a warm fondness in his voice. "You're such a lovebug."

"And you give really nice hugs..." Qui-Gon whispered when he finally calmed down, still snuggling in his friend's arms.

"Do I? Good to know. Then when you need them next time, you'll know whom to ask for them" Mace grinned.

"I'll keep it in mind..." Qui-Gon muttered sleepily, and the next thing Mace knew was his friend sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Anytime, lovebug."

**The End**


End file.
